Trouble Communicating
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: Getting one's thoughts across is difficult. Nothing new. As for Emil...Well, Marta can understand if it gets a little out of hand.  Maybe it would help if he wasn't interrupted every half-second by his own voice.  Excruciatingly fluffy.


Marta's slender eyebrow quirked in slight confusion as she gazed upon the fidgeting boy.

"What's the matter, Emil?"

Said boy nervously twiddled his fingers together as beads of sweat rolled down his suddenly pale skin. His eyes darted to and fro.

"U-Umm...well...M-Marta, I just, kinda...wanted to make sure..."

She blinked, unsure of what to make of her recently-official boyfriend.

"Make sure...of what?"

"Well, y'see, you know...I mean, we just sort of k-kissed and kind of became, y'know, together; at least, I hope we did, maybe I'm the only one who thought so, but, well, we might not have much time as a c-couple, since I'm going off to the Ginnungagap r-really soon, so I thought...I thought..."

"You thought...?"

"I-I mean, I just...I just wish..."

Marta frowned.

"Um...Emil, is there something wrong? By now, even you aren't _this_ nervous all the time...since we've been traveling together for so long, I'd hope that you could at least relax yourself more around me. You...still aren't comfortable when you're with me?"

"N-No! M-Marta, that's not it, it's just that this is-!"

Suddenly, his eyes flashed red.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy! God-damn this _wimp_!"

Marta took a step back, startled.

"R-Ratatosk..."

Emil, with a crimson glare set upon his face, shouted to himself.

"I _thought_ that this was _important_ to you! To us! You yourself just said we won't have much time; isn't that reason enough to stop dip-shitting around? God! It wasn't _me _who wanted to do this, y'know! _You_ were the one who wanted to _properly_ tell Marta that-!"

Orbs of red serenely melted back into green.

"N-No!" came Emil's timid interruption.

"I-I want to tell her myself!"

A sudden shift, accompanied by a growl.

"Then_ do_ it already! Wanna wait 'til _after_ those effing demons come and rip us all apart?"

Another change.

"I'm g-_getting_ to it! Please, just let me-"

Back to red.

"Let you waste the whole night away without doing it? _I'll_ just get it over with-"

Emerald-encompassed eyes.

"I already told you, no!"

Marta watched this exchange, eyes widened with slight disbelief. The next moment, however, her visage shifted to one of amusement.

She wasn't stupid. She thinks she knows what this is all supposed to get at.

Marta calmly strode over to the flustered Emil, and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling softly.

"Emil, it's okay. You really don't have to. I-I could already feel that you love me, just from the moment we had back there. So, you don't have to do this."

Emil adamantly shook his head.

"I-I _do_, Marta. I...I want to let you know just how much you mean to me, and...and...if I don't, I'll just feel like this whole thing, from my side, was half-hearted. I can't just...go off to Ginnungagap, knowing that. M-Maybe I'm just being selfish, 'cause it sounds like it's more for me than you, but..."

Marta smiled.

"...But you _have_ to do this. I understand."

She then stepped back, cleared her throat, and looked up at him expectantly.

Emil averted his eyes for a moment, before looking back into hers.

"U-Umm...Marta, I...I-"

He shook his head, and sighed.

"Well, I mean, there's also the fact, Marta, that...I dunno, will it even be _me_ who gives this confession right now? I'm-I'm not even sure if...Because even if these words come from my lips, does it really mean anything...? _Ratatosk_ was the...the original-"

"Oh my _God_!"

Emil blinked, startled at Marta's outburst.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, hands poised daintily at her hips.

"Haven't we been _over_ this? For like the _hundredth_ time, already? _Look_, mister," Marta seethed as she shoved her finger into his chest.

"_You_ are Ratatosk. _You_ are Emil. It doesn't change a flippin' _thing_ for me, understand? And it shouldn't for you or anyone else, either. In the end, if you _really_ want me to go this far, don't even think about those two names; don't even think about 'Emil' or 'Ratatosk'. There never _was, _or _will _be, a 'two'. For me, all that matters is what you mean to me, okay? _You_ are _you._ And nothing can ever change that."

Emil, whose eyes were still widened, gulped.

"I guess..." he sighed.

"You're right, Marta. You've always been. It's because of things like this that I can't even handle a simple confession."

Marta giggled.

"It's just how you are, Emil. I find it cute, myself."

"But! I have to do this, Marta. I...I, Emil...wait, no, I can't just...okay, how about-"

An abrupt change in tone.

"_Really?_ Even after _all_ that? You still have the ability to surprise me to no end with how much of a pussy you are. Tch, just let me handle it after all-"

Returning.

"_No!_ C-Can't you just lay off for two sec-"

Swapped, yet again.

"I don't think so, wimp. It's gonna take five suns to burn out and shrivel before you can even start to let Marta know, so-"

Resolutely regaining monopoly.

"_Agh! _Just _SHUT UP!_ Goddammit, Marta, **_I love you_**!"

"..."

"..."

Marta gaped, and couldn't even manage a gasp for a few moments.

Emil blinked, twice, and suddenly sweat buckets as he stared at his own hands in absolute abject horror. _What did he just say?_ He couldn't even begin to comprehend or fathom what brought that on. Of all his possible confessions he could have made, _that_ one was something he had not had in mind in the _slightest_.

Inside Emil, Ratatosk smirked.

"M-Marta, wait, th-that wasn't...I mean it wasn't what I thought to do at...at al-"

He was cut off as he saw Marta suddenly holding her stomach, hunched over in absolute, giddy laughter.

She laughed and laughed, for a full minute, clutching her sides, until she couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she had to wipe them off with her finger.

Emil could only stand there, hopelessly lost and dejected, his face radiating with embarrassment.

Finally, Marta stopped.

"O-Oh, Emil...you...you are just the most adorable person I have ever met."

She looked up at him, and smiled brightly.

"Y'see, Emil? I guess, in the end, you really _aren't_ so different from Ratatosk after all, hm?"

She laughed once more, walked up to Emil, placed her hands delicately on either side of his face, and planted a kiss on his reddening cheek.

"I love you, Emil. Really, truly, I do."

For the first time, Emil considered the benefits of seeing things from the opposite end of the spectrum.

Maybe Ratatosk was onto something after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **...There really isn't enough Emil/Marta out there. Sometimes I really can't understand why. In any case, this...is probably the most disgustingly sappy, fluff-tastic fic I have ever written, one-shot or otherwise. Even if you don't think of it as such...trust me, by my standards, it really is. I, therefore, am extremely unsure about its quality. ...Review?

Random quotation of the day:

"It's not terrorists, it's not explosions, it's _giant piranha_."

B-list movies are just _precious_.


End file.
